When the River Runs Red
by AsterEris
Summary: After Firestar's generation has passed away, a new group of strong leaders and warriors arise to take their place, but tragedy befalls them, when one of the clans is destroyed by....that is what Stormpaw, Leopardpaw, Aspenpaw and Shadowpaw must find out..
1. Allegiances

This story is set after Firestar and gang settle in the valley, and none of the cats who were in his Clan are there now, it's just after Birchleg (formerly Birchpaw), the elder, has passed away. He was the last of he cats that made the journey.

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Fernstar: pretty silver she-cat with a yellow spot on her back

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Deputy: Grayear: gray and black spotted tom

Medicine cat: Dustyfoot: pale ginger tom

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Warriors:

Hawkstorm: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Yellowpelt: golden tom with unusual silver eyes

_Apprentice: Briarpaw_

Mistfur: longhaired silver she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Ferretpaw_

Lakeheart: longhaired blue tom with blue eyes and one white paw

_Apprentice: Chasingpaw_

Swiftstorm: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Gracestep: pale ginger she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Queens:

Lilytail: longhaired white she-cat with amber eyes (Hawkstorm's mate)

Kits:

Winterkit: longhaired white tom with green eyes

Volekit: dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Briarpaw: brown and black dappled tom with green eyes

Ferretpaw: mischievous black and white spotted tom with blue eyes

Chasingpaw: black she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw: long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Whitestripe: odd, white and silver striped tom (Mistfur, Lilytail and Lakeheart's father), retired early because of failing eyesight

Halfclaw: brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Hawkstorm and Dustyfoot's father)

**WindClan:**

Leader: Ashstar: pale gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Tornpaw_

Deputy: Grassfoot: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Moonwind: longhaired silver tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Bramblefur: pale brown she-cat with blue eyes and one white ear

Snoweyes: handsome white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Leopardpaw_

Mountainstripe: heavyset dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Windwhisper: handsome black tom with one silver stripe on his tail

Willowstep: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Chaffinchfur: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker: ginger tom with white paws

Queens: Daintyspot: brown and white dappled she-cat (Mountainstripe's mate)

Kits:

Falconkit: gray tabby tom with green eyes

Swallowkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Eaglekit: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Leopardpaw: brown and gold spotted she-cat, her siblings died of greencough

Tornpaw: black tom with one white paw, Leopardpaw's only brother

Elders:

Patchnose: black and gray spotted she-cat (Willowstep and Grassfoot's mother)

**ShadowClan:**

Cardinalstar: unusual dark red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Gingertoe: pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Cloudstripe: gray tabby tom with a white, crooked tail

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

Warriors:

Noonlight: gold she-cat with amber eyes

Sweetflower: longhaired orange she-cat

_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

Shadepelt: black tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Graymist: pretty gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Rushpaw_

Owlheart: brown tom with blue eyes

Tabbypool: dark tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Riverspear: handsome black tom

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Queens:

Dappledsun: longhaired brown and gold dappled she-cat (Owlheart's mate)

Rainpelt: silver she-cat with amber eyes (Shadepelt's mate)

Kits:

(Dappledsun)

Meadowkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mistykit: silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Treekit: brown tom with blue eyes

(Rainpelt)

Ivykit: black tom with blue eyes

Waterkit: silver and white spotted she-cat

Apprentices:

Rockpaw: black tom with amber eyes

Dustpaw: pretty gold she-cat with blue eyes

Rushpaw: ginger tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw: orange and brown striped tom with green eyes

Shadowpaw: black tom with green eyes and one white ear

Elders:

Ratleg: gray tom (Owlheart, Sweetflower and Tabbypool's father)

Firepelt: longhaired orange she-cat (Ratleg's mate)

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Froststar: longhaired silver she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Twigpaw_

Deputy: Blackthroat: black tom with white spot on his paw

_Apprentice: Westpaw_

Medicine cat: Yarrowleaf: yellow she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Redberry: orange she-cat with blue eyes and ginger paws

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Halftail: black and white tom with a short tail

Spottedpelt: speckled brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greenstripe: gray and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Windheart: silver tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Weaselpaw_

Lightpool: pretty silver she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Aspenpaw_

Moonstep: heavyset white tom with green eyes

Queens:

(None)

Kits:

(None)

Apprentices:

Twigpaw: pale ginger tom with green eyes

Westpaw: longhaired black she-cat with silver eyes

Ravenpaw: black she-cat with blue eyes

Bluepaw: blue tom with green eyes

Weaselpaw: ginger tom with amber eyes

Aspenpaw: pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

Elders:

(None)


	2. Tragedy

"Fernstar! Fernstar!" The anguished cry came rolling from beyond the bramble fence that surrounded the ThunderClan camp. "Fernstar!"

"Who is making that awful noise?" meowed Lilytail, peering out of the nursery and looking around.

"I don't know, but it sounds like Lakeheart to me!" muttered Stormpaw, swiftly padding to the tunnel.

"Fernstar!"

"Yep, definitely," said Stormpaw, slipping out through the tunnel.

The white tom was almost ready to become a warrior, and he fully expected the ceremony any day. His father, Yellowpelt, had spoken with Fernstar about the ceremony, but hadn't told Stormpaw anything about the conversation.

Stormpaw found his way to Lakeheart, who was lying on his side exhausted, calling out the leader's name.

"Stormpaw!" the warrior panted, trying to drag himself up. "I've just heard…I've just heard the most horrible-…horrible news-" he panted.

"What? What is it, Lakeheart?" questioned Stormpaw eagerly.

"Will you tell Fernstar and Fernstar only, Stormpaw?" asked the warrior, looking deep into the apprentice's eyes.

Stormpaw stared back, and was silent for a moment. "Yes, I will."

"Then tell her…tell Fernstar…RiverClan is no more."


End file.
